


Palabras que ayudan

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: La voz de la experiencia tranquiliza a Victor y Yuuri cuando el matrimonio Katsuki les aclara dudas y les comenta cómo resolvieron esos mismos problemas.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Mari, Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Palabras que ayudan

Luego de quedarse junto a ellos por un par de días, la pareja itinerante formada por Mari Katsuki y su esposo Chris Giacometti, tuvieron que volver a su trabajo. Todavía les quedaba regresar a Japón, donde habían dado a conocer su actividad, y ver si había personas interesadas que quisieran comenzar a hablar de instalaciones, accesorios, clase instructivas, etc. En esencia, debían volver para ver si Japón se convertiría en otra de sus sedes a nivel mundial, en su búsqueda de expansión del redituable negocio.

La breve visita a Rusia dejó a todos muy felices por el reencuentro. Yuuri pudo tener algún momento a solas con su querida hermana a la cual había extrañado, aún sin querer reconocerlo para no angustiar a sus padres, en esos años de separación.

Mientras los hermanos se reunían para despedirse, Christophe era asediado por el matrimonio Katsuki que deseaba saber cuándo los harían abuelos, ya que Mari era mayor que Yuuri por varios años, y la veían establecida con un matrimonio sólido.

El suizo les dejó en claro que no dejaban de intentarlo en el último tiempo y que, seguramente, pronto tendrían noticias. Si no lo habían hecho antes, fue porque primero necesitaban tener algo concreto y fuerte con lo que hacer frente a la responsabilidad de formar una familia. El bienestar económico ya lo habían logrado y se habían fortalecido como pareja. Sólo faltaba ajustar un poco el ritmo de vida vertiginoso que llevaban: viajar a diferentes países constantemente no era lo más adecuado para criar a un niño. Ahora habían llegado a un punto (aquí se unió Mari a la conversación, pasando un brazo confiado sobre los hombros de su esposo) en que ya tenían suficiente personal bien formado, que podía viajar en su lugar para que ellos pudieran permanecer en una sede y desde allí organizar su empresa sin necesidad de los continuos desplazamientos. Veladamente, dejaron entrever que, si las negociaciones con los contactos en Japón llegaban a buen término, lo más probable fuera que desde allí comenzaran a manejar sus negocios. La emoción de Hiroko y de Toshiya los llevó a estrechar en un fuerte abrazo, lleno de sentimientos de felicidad y esperanza, a aquellos dos “hijos” reencontrados, mientras trataban de arrancarles una promesa de que así sería.

Cuando llegó la hora de la despedida, el rostro lloroso pero feliz de Yuuri alivió a su alfa, que estaba preocupado por cómo tomaría el joven la separación con su hermana mayor reencontrada. Prometiendo volver a reunirse cuando los cachorros nacieran, Mari y Yuuri se separaron sin tanta tristeza y sintiéndose satisfechos de haberse visto después de tanto tiempo. Incluso aquí, la beta tuvo un momento de debilidad cuando debió reconocer que el encuentro con su familia había sido más emotivo de lo imaginado, y que la separación le estaba costando mucho más que años antes, cuando el amor la llevó lejos y no se detuvo a mirar hacia atrás ni por un segundo.

Cuando finalmente se fueron a todos les quedó una especie de vacío, mayormente, porque los inesperados visitantes resultaron personas con una vida muy interesante, y los colmaron de anécdotas graciosas y de recuerdos de viajes que hicieron sus días de permanencia con ellos, muy amenos e inolvidables.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para la melancolía cuando el objetivo del viaje de los señores Katsuki aún no se había cumplido.

Por eso esa mañana, cuando volvieron de acompañar a los visitantes al aeropuerto, Hiroko-san decidió tomar la palabra.

—Muy bien, jóvenes, —dijo la matrona— creo que ya es tiempo de que tengamos la anhelada conversación. Sabemos muy bien que están llenos de dudas y nosotros, en la medida de lo posible y dentro de lo que sepamos por nuestra propia experiencia, trataremos de respondérselas.

Yuuri y Viktor, que se encontraban viniendo de su habitación, cómodamente vestidos con ropa de entrecasa y un poco de cara de sueño (casi de madrugada había salido el vuelo del matrimonio Giacometti) y esperaban su segundo desayuno (el primero, a las apuradas, no contaba para el panzoncito y su esposo no se iba a quedar atrás), asintieron ante las palabras de la señora.

—Hiroko-san, tiene usted razón, —aceptó Viktor— ahora que los tenemos nuevamente solo para nosotros, hay algunas cosas que queremos preguntarles a ustedes como pareja que son—. La voz de Viktor, clara y nítida; la preocupación bordeando sus palabras; sus brazos formando un aro protector para su amado que, casi sentado sobre su regazo, apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro cabeceando algo adormecido por el viaje, el calor de la estufa y el líquido caliente de la espumosa taza de chocolate colocada a su lado, sobre una mesita baja.

—Sí, mamá y papá, cuéntennos un poco cómo resolvieron algunas cosas una vez que supieron que un bebé venía en camino.

—Ven, Toshiya, vamos a hablar con estos muchachos— dijo Hiroko-san, palmeando el lugar desocupado a su lado para que su esposo fuera a sentarse junto a ella—. Tenemos que sentirnos orgullosos de que ellos, que pueden costearse especialistas de todo tipo, nos estén esperando a nosotros para que les contemos nuestras experiencias de aquel tiempo en que íbamos a ser padres.

—Sí, esposa mía. Es que ellos entienden que las frías palabras de alguien que quizás ni siquiera ha sido padre o madre o esposo o esposa, no se comparan con lo que una buena mujer como tú, mi amiga, esposa, amante y madre abnegada, además de incansable trabajadora puede brindarles en sabios consejos nacidos de la experiencia y de la prueba y error del diario convivir. Con el agregado de este viejo, que también sabe de lo que habla, pues yo he estado a tu lado en todos y cada uno de los momentos que has vivido.

La sonrisa instalada en el rostro de ambos padres era consecuencia de sus recuerdos, tan llenos de buenos momentos, y de la contemplación de la pareja que ante ellos se prodigaba amor a manos llenas. Pues si bien en un comienzo pensaron que había sido un poco precipitado el modo en que Yuuri y Viktor se habían conocido y terminado juntos, ahora estaban convencidos que era una maravillosa realidad la que les tocaba presenciar con sus propios ojos. Porque difícilmente hubieran encontrado un alfa más encariñado y atento con su dócil hijo, más amable y solícito ante sus necesidades, más apasionado y posesivo respecto a demostrar la mutua pertenencia. El Viktor ejecutivo, deportista galardonado, cliente habitual de su onsen, figura pública mundialmente reconocida, era un hombre totalmente distinto desde que había formalizado con Yuuri, enlazándose, viviendo juntos, unidos por la marca y con la mejor de las consecuencias ante tanto amor descontrolado: como futuro padre de los cachorros de su omega había entrado en una fase en que toda su vida giraba en torno a la figura de su amado y de su hogar. Si alguna vez el matrimonio Katsuki temió por su hijo, luego de verlos en su cotidiano vivir, no podían estar más felices y satisfechos.

Para corroborar lo que pensaban, el lindo japonés parecía ronronear sobre el cuello de su esposo el cual, medio olvidado de que no estaban solos, acariciaba la espalda del chico mientras lo estrechaba contra sí y le murmuraba palabras de amor al oído.

El fuerte carraspeo de Toshiya trajo a Viktor a la realidad, haciéndolo disculparse ante sus suegros por estar “jugueteando” con Yuuri y haber olvidado su papel de hombre adulto y serio. Imposible de creer sus disculpas, cuando aún no abandonaba la tibia piel de su esposo y seguía acariciándolo con toqueteos atrevidos que ruborizaban al menor.

—Yo creo, —comenzó la mamá de Yuuri, —que una de las cosas que más los asustan es el miedo a dejar de darse el amor de amantes para verse como padres cariñosos. Nosotros les podemos decir que una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. ¡No debe tener que ver! Habrá tiempo de ser padres, de enseñar, de aconsejar, de mimar y de ayudar a sus hijos. Pero el tiempo de ustedes como esposos no debe desaparecer. Tienen la fortuna de llevar una vida amorosa, sexual, o como le quieran decir, muy plena, y no deben perderla. Como Yuuri está esperando tres cachorros, seguramente sentirá molestias antes que si se tratara de uno solo. Pero el hecho de que sean cuidadosos, no quiere decir, Viktor, que te contengas de tocarlo. Ese lazo físico que los une en los momentos en que se relacionan como pareja es imprescindible para hacerlos sentir completos y satisfechos. Tienen que seguir compartiendo ese magnífico sexo que comparten, total el departamento está muy bien insonorizado—. Estas últimas palabras dichas en una voz que fue bajando hasta convertirse en un murmullo en boca de Hiroko.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron alarmados tratando de recordar si lo habían hecho de modo muy ruidoso en esos días. Aunque, claramente recordaban que por estar un poco ofuscados y con visitas, sólo se habían dado placer con sus manos y bocas y los gemidos habían estado bastante acallados. Hiroko y Toshiya sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos como cuando eran más jóvenes y corrían escaleras arriba para ver dormidos a sus hijos y luego se escabullían en su dormitorio para sacarse la ropa desenfrenadamente. Había sido muy bueno que el paseo por el extranjero los hubiera inspirado. Aunque tal vez se habían entusiasmado en demasía, por lo que estaban más que agradecidos de la notable ventaja del hogar en que el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki vivía.

Un poco acalorado, el pálido nipón, buscaba nervioso la manera de esconderse aún más en el amplio pecho de su pareja, el cual reía con una risa sincera y espontánea, mientras sentía su interior llenarse de la calidez que su recién adquirida familia le provocaba.

Mientras veía a Yuuri levantarse para ir hasta sus padres y envolverlos en un fuerte abrazo, Viktor se adelantó en el sillón y, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar con sus suegros. Al instante, el joven omega volvió junto a él, con ese suave andar que lo caracterizaba y se sentó a su lado acariciándole el claro cabello con dedos lánguidos.

—Tal vez alguien pueda decir que un hombre de mi posición (entiéndase eso como se quiera entender, creo que ustedes ya me conocen) que ha recorrido el mundo representando a su país deportivamente, o a través de mis empresas, no debería tener estas dudas ni debería estar haciendo esas preguntas tan íntimas. Pero es que haber sido condecorado en tantos torneos con el máximo galardón, o poseer emprendimientos en diversos lugares, ni siquiera mis experiencias previas (y esto me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo) me prepararon para conocer a la exquisita criatura que la vida supo guardar para mí, a pesar de las veces en que no debo haberlo merecido. Su hijo excede todo lo que alguna vez pude pretender y es causa de una dicha desmedida que me tiene totalmente a sus pies. Me siento el alfa más orgulloso y deseo protegerlo como sea. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarlo...

—Pues me lastimas con esa actitud de extremo cuidado que adoptas últimamente cuando estamos juntos. Si hasta podría pensar que me engañas, si no fuera que cuando crees que duermo puedo verte tratando de aliviarte mirándome por sobre el hombro, de espaldas a mi…—interrumpió un enojado Yuuri las palabras pomposas de su esposo—… murmurando mi nombre. Eres el hombre más tonto y cabezón que conozco, Viktor Nikiforov, por estar haciendo eso cuando yo estoy a tu lado deseándote tanto.

—Es muy natural la actitud de Viktor, hijo mío. —dijo Toshiya a su consternado vástago—. Se siente responsable y cree que así te cuida. Recuerdo que con tu madre nos sucedía algo similar al comienzo. Estábamos esperando a Mari y yo no me atrevía a tocarla. La miraba de lejos, comiéndola con los ojos, toda rellenita y encantadora, más sexy que nunca. Era algo raro para los dos, sobre todo porque siempre habíamos sido muy fogosos, pero los consejos de mi padre, diciéndome mis obligaciones como hombre para con mi delicada esposa, se habían filtrado en mi mente y no me dejaban ver que lo nuestro era diferente, y le hice caso. Mis padres eran de otra época y tanto el sexo como el embarazo no había sido algo para charlarse con tanta libertad. Encontrar a tu madre tan dispuesta y activa fue una total y agradable sorpresa para mí. Así que fue ella quien no toleró tal actitud mucho tiempo y me explicó que no estaba enferma y que tenía tanto o más deseo que antes. Y fue lo suficientemente persuasiva como para convencerme. Para cuando te esperábamos a ti, nosotros…

—Muchas gracias, Toshiya, amor. Si no quieres verme ruborizada, mejor no sigas.

El señor Katsuki sonrió a su esposa y cruzó las manos sobre su abultado estómago, mientras se reclinaba en el sillón con los ojos brillantes de recuerdos. Quizás esa noche podrían seguir festejando. Más que seguro.

—¿Has escuchado, alfa protector? —le dijo el azabache al sonriente ruso que lo miraba embobado, con una sonrisa tonta y no sabiendo cómo reaccionar al comentario de su pareja de que había sido pillado in fraganti haciendo “eso”, tratando de no molestar.

—Pero si yo fui silencioso…—insistía aún, a pesar de que su esposo lo había tomado de las orejas para besarlo delante de sus padres.

—No eres silencioso, Viktor. Jamás. Además, ¿cómo crees que no escucharía mi propio nombre? Y no te digo de la forma en que vibraba la cama mientras movías tu mano contra el colchón.

—Oh.—Fue todo lo que el platinado pudo decir, acallado por el beso demandante de su pareja, subido a su regazo.

—Si les parece, los dejamos que “conversen”. Cualquier cosa, estaremos afuera un rato, tal vez vayamos a conocer esa bella construcción que nos señalaron al pasar esta mañana.

—Pidan al chofer que los lleve. Ah, me olvidaba decirles. Ese edificio es un “hotel”…

—Dimitri. El auto —dijo la señora Katsuki, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras llevaba a su esposo del brazo por el pasillo que conducía a la cochera—. Al mismo lugar de la otra vez, por favor.

La mirada sorprendida de los jóvenes esposos ante las palabras de la señora, se transformó en una mirada llena de deseo.

—Creo que por hoy se terminaron las preguntas, esposo mío. Por abandono de los que tenían que dar las respuestas.

—Ha sido suficiente lo que has dicho y cómo lo has dicho. Me ha quedado claro que no eres frágil, que me deseas tanto como yo a ti y me necesitas de igual manera, y que tendremos que ir manejando entre nosotros, y asesorados por el Dr. Cialdini, por supuesto, cómo llevar adelante nuestra fantástica vida amorosa por el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque cuando seas una preciosa bolita con tres cascabeles adentro, quizás ya no me quieras dentro tuyo y entonces…

—Seré una bolita con gran imaginación y flexibilidad… Hmm, tal vez será tiempo de probar el sexo kinky… un poco más.

No se necesitaba realmente un gran despliegue de ingenio para seducir al alfa calentón. Una mirada sobre el cuerpo de su esposo ya era bastante para despertar en él una pasión sin límites.

Cuando la mirada del japonés se posó sobre su esposo, oscurecida y llena de deseo, fue lo más normal para el ruso invitarlo a sus brazos, llevando las piernas del chico sujetas por debajo de los muslos para afirmarlas sobre sus caderas. En correspondencia, los brazos de Yuuri se cerraron sobre los hombros de su pareja, de su alfa de ojos azul cielo, velados de amor. La lengua húmeda de Viktor, repasando la mandíbula de su esposo, cubriéndola de suaves mordiscos, tenía al chico embelesado, la boca entreabierta, los labios brillantes. Perderse en la cavidad bucal del otro significaba repasar un paraíso de sensaciones que comenzaban en los labios y se perdían en las extremidades de sus dedos, haciendo que otras partes del cuerpo temblaran de anticipación ante lo inminente. Como era costumbre, descubrirse les llevaba su tiempo. Para cuando Viktor depositó a su amado sobre la cama, ambos eran un enredo de manos y lenguas, en un salvaje recorrido donde el torso, los muslos, sus partes más íntimas no podían quejarse de abandono.

Si tenía que haber un broche de oro para tan perfecto y recordable encuentro sexual, ese sería la voz ahogada de Yuuri y los gemidos contenidos de Viktor, cuando el mayor se volcó por completo en el receptivo interior de su pareja y su mano atrapó la esencia del otro, vertida sobre su vientre.

El aroma combinado del alfa, del omega y de su intenso orgasmo, los atrapó dejándolos adormecidos, el ruso abrazando al japonés, las manos juntas, el corazón palpitante, con menos dudas y más tranquilidad.


End file.
